


Mommy

by Nehszriah



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, I was excited to write a tiny Yang gtfo, Kidfic, Prompt Fic, fic that will potentially be null and void due to future backstory installments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nehszriah/pseuds/Nehszriah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang learns of the existence of a mommy other than Summer, and her parents assure her everything's fine, though it still sparks a curious bit in her. From a tumblr prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mommy

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I open up prompts on my writing tumblr and this is from one of those times. The prompt is: "write about the moment when Yang consciously decides to track down her mom (i.e., the circumstances/events that take it from an inchoate desire to a conscious choice)". I tried to make things vague enough for wiggle room since the event could be touched upon again in the show, but we don't know (also, if there's any supplemental material, I'm unaware, nor am I aware of how popular a topic this is within the RWBY fandom.
> 
> Takes place when Yang is three and Ruby is one, if I've mathed right.

Yang knew she was a good girl, a strong girl, and none of that had changed. Mommy was talking to Daddy and said “ _my daughter_ ” and “ _Raven’s daughter_ ” as two different people, which was very confusing. All she had done was get up for a drink of water—she didn’t know she stumbled into something that her parents were keeping a secret from her and Ruby.

“Sometimes, Mommies and Daddies raise children that aren’t their blood,” Taiyang explained, holding his eldest close. “Raven, your first mother, ran away when you were very small, before you could remember, and that’s when Summer started to take care of you. She was Auntie Summer before, but now…”

“…now I’m _Mommy_ , and I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Summer finished. She was now kneeling in front of the chair, stroking Yang’s long hair to comfort her. “If anyone asks me who my daughter is, I know I’ve got two, you and Ruby, and no one can convince me otherwise. Raven was my friend, but you… you are _my_ daughter.”

“…but, I different… different from you and Ruby?” Yang squeaked. “How I different?”

“You’re not different in a bad way, sweetie,” Summer assured her. “Everyone is different, and that’s part of what makes us great.” She paused for a moment. “Yang, have you ever heard Daddy or Uncle Qrow or me talk about something called a Semblance?”

The little girl shook her head. “Nuh-uh.”

“Semblance is how I fight the Grimm,” she said. “Everyone has a Semblance, and unlocking it can reveal many different things in many different people. Uncle Qrow and I kick Grimm butt because of it.”

“Di… did First Mommy kick Grimm butt?”

“She kicked _serious_ Grimm butt,” Taiyang chuckled. He kissed the top of his daughter’s head and tickled her sides. “Both your mommies are really cool, even though your daddy is a silly goose.”

“Silly goose! Silly goose!” Yang shrieked, pulling on her father’s nose. All three laughed, though Yang was the first one to grow quiet again. “Why did First Mommy leave? Was I bad?”

“No, _never_ think that, **_ever_** ,” Taiyang ordered sternly. “I don’t know why she left, but whatever it was, it definitely wasn’t because of you.” His eyes grew soft as he remembered what felt like so long ago now. “Raven… she loved you dearly. She loved us all, in her own way, but she’d never leave you alone.”

“That’s why I have you, Daddy,” Yang said, clutching his shirt. She turned to Summer and smiled. “You too, Mommy.”

“There’s our good girl, our strong girl,” Summer cooed. She took Yang from her husband’s arms and they both went up the stairs to put her back to bed. They had just replaced her smaller toddler bed with a full-sized one a few days prior, making her seem comically small in the mass of blankets and stuffed animals. With a kiss from each parent, Yang settled back down and curled up, clutching her teddy bear to her middle.

Mommy said she was still Mommy, but there was apparently _another_ Mommy wandering around somewhere. Why was there another Mommy out there? Why did she have to leave? Did she even _want_ to leave? Yang was very curious; the very thought of there being another parent out there excited her. She glanced up at the moon from her bedroom window and giggled inwardly—she was going to find out.

In the morning, Yang decided to do something about First Mommy. She packed up her wagon full of snacks and juice boxes, claiming she was going to go to a nearby park. Afterwards, she placed Ruby in the back, who curled up on her blanket cuddling her toy wolf, because First Mommy would need to know how good of a big sister she was. Mommy—the one who baked cookies and fought monsters and read bedtime stories—was already off at work, so Daddy waved at them, saying to be home before lunchtime. How fun it would be—Yang thought—to come home for lunch with First Mommy, and then they could all be a big family and be happy. The wagon was heavy, but it wasn’t too big of a problem. She walked for what felt like _hours_ before finding a tiny shack in the middle of the woods.

That was when the Grimm appeared.


End file.
